Star Wars TOR the Jedi and the Trooper
by Elcanna
Summary: This is a bleach and Star Wars the old republic crossover taking place during the galactic cold war the same time that swtor takes place it will include the pairing Ichiruki and maybe other pairings so you know, i dont know if it needs an m rating so tell me if i need to change it to that, thanks for reading :) Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or settings.
1. Chapter 1

Even tough the republic enjoys a fragile truce with the sith empire the need for recruits for the army is great. One of these are a young man named Kurosaki Ichigo who as one of the top students of the republic military academy and have during just one year reached the rank of lieutenant have been chosen to join one of the special squads in the grand army, the Yawata squad. The squad is a special force commanded by commander Karro a middle aged mirialan male who fought the sith during the war. Ichigo had been initiated with the squad just a few weeks ago and had only been on a few training missions. But now he was on a drop ship in his new white yawata squad standard armor, it was an upgraded version of the standard republic armor he had gotten used to during his short time of service he was also equiped with a standard blaster rifle, a blaster pistol and a knife. The ship was closing in to the drop zone. He was going on his first real mission with his new comrades, he was looking forward for it but he did also have a bad feeling but he blamed it on the nerves. One of the veteran members had gotten intel about a small imperial base where they held some republic officials captive. The veteran was a human male named captain Reiko. The squad would break up in two groups one with five that would act as a distraction. Captain Reiko had volunteered to lead this team. The other ten would move in and infiltrate the base. They would then meet up with two jedi who was on another mission on the planet who would help the captives off planet. As they touched down a bit away from the base to avoid detection all the soldiers stood up doing a last quick weapon check. Then they moved out the groups quickly separated. Ichigo was in the bigger croup on route to the main entrance. They had landed in a clearing but would have to go through a forest to get to the base. The weather was gloomy and the sun was hidden behind clouds. They could see the entrance now but stayed in the forest for the protection it provided. They could only see two guards by the doors. Two snipers took aim and waited for the order, with a flick of commander Karros wrist they took the shot, two clean headshots. They moved quickly to the entrance and and hacked open the door. Moving through the bas they noted how empty it was Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but he didn't voice it. As they got further and further in he could sense something, but he blamed it on his nerves. When they reached the room they presumed the captives where held in, an alarm sounded from the other side of the base. Commander Karro received a message. "Its done." Then without a word he signaled the troops to enter. They opened the door and went inside the room was big and dark with sidewalks three meters over the floor. Suddenly the entrance closed and a ray shield covered the door and the lights activated and imperial soldiers flooded in from the sides on the sidewalks taking aim. And with them captain Reiko stood sporting a sinister smirk on his face. Besides him a dark hooded figure stood its faced covered by his hood, and a not yet ignited lightsaber hilt in his hand. Reiko spoke one word that would change Ichigos life.

"Fire."

The imperial soldiers opened fire. Yawata squad reacted fast and started firing against the imperials. In the middle of it he saw the man with the lightsaber jump down to them removing his hood and mantle revealing his face, he was a blue haired human with a single prosthetic jaw piece on the right side of his face. He ignited his saber and started carving up Ichigos comrades. Ichigo took aim and fired towards him but the sith deflected the bolts and moved in towards Ichigo and went for his arm. He was fast, faster then Ichigo had anticipated. He was able too jump back and avoid the saber but his blaster riffle didn't, half of it fell to the ground. In a second he dropped the other half and drew his side pistol, but sith moved in again and kicked it away from his hand with a side kick. He then went for a decapitation swipe but Ichigo anticipated it and dodged it and side stepped it and punched the sith in the throat stunning him for a few micro seconds and thanks to the strike the sith dropped his lightsaber, Ichigo kept attacking him with a series of well executed strikes to the siths face and chest driving him back a bit, the sith tried to strike back but Ichigo could anticipate them and counter thanks to his training in teras kasi but this was something more he had never felt this kind of precognition in a fight before, but he assumed it was thanks to the adrenalin. He was winning but for a single second Ichigo looked at one of his new friends getting shot, that was all the sith needed. He grabbed Ichigo by the throat lifting him from the floor enraged of his opponents streak of success. Had this been a one on one fight Ichigo might have been able to win but this wasn't a one on one, this was a slaughter. He saw how more and more of his comrades were dying and now the sith was holding him by the throat over the floor. This was the end. No he wasn't going to die here not without a fight. He saw his pistol close on the ground and a plan took shape in his head. He reached for his knife on his back, drawing it in a reversed grip across the siths face slicing the sith's right eye in the same movement. The sith shook his head back in pain, Ichigo used that to put his feet to the mans chest and pushed away creating space between and Ichigo quickly rolled to his gun taking it from the ground spinning around to a one leg kneeling position taking aim but it was to late the few seconds Ichigo had looked away from his opponent, the sith had gotten his lightsaber back and was close to him red blood dripping from his gash across his eye, and hatred on his face. Before Ichigo could fire the sith slashed a downward arc separating Ichigos lower arm just under his elbow, Ichigo screamed in pain, the burning sensation was as nothing he had experienced before. The sith sent a powerful force push to his chest sending im flying into the wall he could hear the crackling of bones but the pain from his chest could hardly be felt thanks to his burned arm. He sat with his back against the wall, he could see the the sith on the other side of the room grinning and with his free hand stretched out towards Ichigo, and then he felt a pain in his right eye, he felt it moving weirdly. Then the pain of his eye slowly being pulled out of its socket overwhelming him and before he really grasped what happened his eye was floating in front of him and was crushed with the force. He couldn't decide which pain was worst. The sith started moving towards him, probably going to finish him off, but before he could commander Karro tackled the sith starting a fight with him distracting the sith from Ichigo, the last thing Ichigo saw was Karro being impaled through his chest, and the sith moving on in his killing spree, in the thrill of battle he must have forgotten to finish Ichigo off. Then only darkness as he passed out from the pain.

Ichigo woke up in a bed, He didn't recognize the room he was in or how he got there. It took him a few seconds before he understood that he was in some sort of infirmary room, his bed was even in a upright position like most infirmary beds was. Then he remembered the slaughter of his squad. He started looking around the room in panick before he could get up to finds someone, a medical droid entered room and after him a white haired male wearing black robes and a long white robe on top and two lightsaber handles hanging from his waist, Ichigo instantly recognized the man as jedi master Ukitake Jushiro, one of the most renowed war heroes from the great war. And behind him a fairly short woman with black hair and wearing the same set of robes although brown in color and without the white one instead she wore a pair of white gauntlets going up to her elbow. And like the older master she was equipped with two lihtsaber hilts. Ichigo didnt recognize her though.

"Lieutenant im happy to see you have awoken, we feared the worst for awhile." Ukitake greeted with a smile.

"Did, did anyone else make it?" Ichigo asked with a shaky voice.

"Im sorry, but you were the only survivor." Master Ukitake said with a saddened face.

"We hoped you could tell us what happened." He added.

"We were betrayed by captain Reiko, the sith were waiting for us." Hate and anger dripping from Ichigos words.

"I see." The jedi only answered looking concerned. Before he could continue a man in a navy captain uniform entered the room not taking notice of Ichigo.

"Master Ukitake we recieved a message from the jedi temple on tython, they require your presence, sir"

"I see, well prepare a shuttle ill leave immediately. Im sorry bu i have to leave but i will leave you with my former apprentice here ." He looked at the woman and then back to Ichigo who only nodded in return. Both of the jedi disappeared with the navy captain. Ichigo started moving his new arm to get a feel for it

Rukia followed behind her former master to the shuttle.

"Master what should i do with him?"

"Go with him to Coruscant general Garza have requested his presence there, i will contact you when that is taken care of."

"Master, did you feel it too?"

"Yes i did, we will see what will be done but now i need you to stay close to him, this can be a good connection between the jedi and the military."

"Yes master." She bowed her head. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"May the force be with you, Kuchiki Rukia." He said in a warm tone, she looked up.

"And you aswell master Ukitake." The older master boarded his shuttle. After it departed she started making her way back to the infirmary. When she arrived she found the man arguing with the medical droid.

"Sir in your condition you shouldn't be standing up and moving around."

"Shut up, stupid droid im fine." Now he noticed the girl in the door looking at him with a tired look.

"Should you really argue with the doctor?" It wasn't really a question, more of a command to stop. He sat down on the bed his legs touching the floor.

"Im jedi knight Kuchiki Rukia, i will be your escort to coruscant we are on a republic star cruiser, and we will be arriving in a few ours." The woman reported with a deadpan expression.

He stood up saluting her although it hurt his ribs a bit.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo of, previously of Yawata squad." She raised and eyebrow at his greeting and her lips formed a small smile.

"At ease." She responded in almost a comedic tone but he didnt notice sat down.

"General Garza have requested your presence so when we arrive we will meet with her."

"I see." Was his only answer. Before they could continue their conversation the intercom sparked to life.

_"All personal brace for jump to hyperspace in 4, 3, 2, 1. Jumping to hyperspace." _The intercom called out and both of them braced themself. And the ship jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Star wars tor the trooper and the jedi

Chapter 2

The cruiser exited hyperspace just above coruscants atmosphere. They had finally arrived at coruscant, and now Ichigo was following his new jedi companion to a shuttle which would bring them to the surface. He felt a bit naked without his armor or weapons instead wearing a pair of normal black pants a plain white shirt and a black open jacket, he wore the sleeves down to his wrists and wore a black glove on his right hand covering his cybernetic arm. However he couldn't cover his eye but thankfully you could hardly see any difference since the area around it was fairly undamaged its only difference being the color of the eye, instead of his normal hazel colored eye it held a yellow iris. He had been on several warships before and this one was nothing out of the ordinary, a lot of people running around which to an outsider would just look like people randomly running around. They arrived at the shuttle bay, he inspected the shuttle which would bring them to the surface, it was like the rest of the ship nothing special just a standard shuttle, although it was nothing wrong with that he thought to himself he liked those kind of ships. He shook himself from his inner thoughts and entered the shuttle. The way down didn't take long just a few minutes it was only Rukia and him not counting the pilot in the cockpit. The shuttle was dark with only a few gloomy red lights.

"When we reach the senate building and meet with general Garza i will have to leave you for a while to take care of some business, but take this comlink so we can communicate if the need arises." She handed him said comlink. He nodded and took it putting it in his jackets inner pocket. They landed in the spaceport thankfully close to the senate building. After a fairly tedious customs check they started making their way to the towers of the senate. They walked in silence, not an awkward though at least Ichigo didn't think so, and by some weird way he could feel she didn't think so either. Maybe that was just his imagination. The sun was in the middle of the sky shinning brightly reflecting itself on the several millions glass panels in Ichigos field of vision making it a bit harder to see the tower. When they reached the entrance Rukia turned toward him.

"Well lieutenant i will see you later." She said and bowed her head.

"Yes, master jedi." Ichigo answered and bowed his head back. She smiled faintly and started walking away. He entered the building and started looking around.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, sir." Ichigo spun around at the sound of his name and saw a twilek male in an officer attire. Ichigo approached him.

"General Garza is ready to receive you, sir." The officer saluted, Ichigo responded in kind. He followed the man into a fairly large room with a large holoprojector in the middle. In front of the projector a grey haired woman stood studying the the images provided on it with her back turned towards Ichigo. Behind the holoprojector there were several computers with what Ichigo assumed was SIS operatives analyzing the data. Before he could speak up she turned to him. General Garza was an elderly human woman far past her prime but you could tell she still had her spirit by the way she held her self. She inspected his more civilian clothes, Ichigo noticed it and felt even more naked.

"Lieutenant, welcome i hope you are feeling better."

"Thank you general." Ichigo Responded with a salute.

"At ease lieutenant, now on to the subject at hand. I received the report you sent on your way here, i cant believe we had a traitor in Yawata squad." Ichigo put his hands down his side at a more relaxed stance.

"You were the only survivor not only that but holding your own against a sith in hand to hand combat, that shows extreme skill, with this in mind i have decided to appoint you to the command of Yawata squad although you are all that remains of it. You will need to build it up again. But until then i have decided to make you one of my frontier agents. The empire is getting bold and we need more agents such as your self to stand against them."

"Im honored general." Ichigo responded but before he could continue he was cut off by the general.

"The jedi have taken an interest in you and this operation."

"In me?"

"Yes, and they have requested a representative and and aftter careful consideration i agreed. It will be a good bridge between the jedi and the military and it never hurts to have a jedi when you are up against sith."

"Who will i be working with?" Ichigo asked.

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia i believe you have meet her." It suddenly made sense to him why she gave him the comlink.

"I already have a mission for you, one of our bases on Nar Shaddaa have been compromised, we don know by whom but we have lost contact with them, this should be a good first mission with your new companion."

"I will leave for Nar Shaddaa as soon as im done with some personal business i need to clear up.

"Of course lieutenant, but before you go i only see fit that a squad like Yawata should have its own space ship, i have already made arrangements for it to be prepped and ready, i believe Kuchiki Rukia is there overseing it."

"Thank you general, i gladly accepts." Ihicgo answered.

"Dismissed lieutenant, contact me when you have landed on Nar Shaddaa."

"Yes general." He answered and saluted and walked out of the room. Garza turning back to her holoprojector.

Ichigo exited the speeder taxi in front of the small store located in one of the smaller districts on coruscant in a small street. It had been a year since ha had been here, just before he left for his service in the field after graduating from the republic military academy. He had lived most of his life here his parents always being on the field in the war. Before entering he sent a message to Rukia informing her that he would take a little while. He received an answer telling him that she understood and would wait for him. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped inside the small shop it hadn't changed much, a lot of random stuff on shelves and hardly any order.

"Ill be with you soon!" A high pitched female voice shouted from behind a few shelves, Ichigo could hear her fiddle around.

"Sure take all the time you need." He shouted back, at the sound of his voice the fiddling sounds stopped and from behind the shelves a young girl with short blond hair came running towards him tears in her eyes and embraced him.

"Ichigo!" She screamed.

"Yuzu what are you screaming about?" A cynical voiced called out as another girl with black hair entered from the other side of the store. When she saw Ichigo she ran to him in the same fashion as the other girl had. After her a man with light blond hair entered with a walking stick and wearing a set of plain clothes and a green robe with a white and green hat. He silently watched the reunion, he wasn't as surprised as the girls he had sensed Ichigo coming but was something weird he felt different. After a while he stepped in.

"Im sorry girls but could you give me some time with your brother?" He said in a more serious tone than he usually used, they nodded and after a final hug they walked in to the back of the store. Before they were out of sight Urahara added in his more light hearted tone

"You can take this time to clean up in the back!" The only answer he received was the sound of a door closing. Urahara locked the store and then they went into a small kitchen connected to the store. Ichigo sat down cross legged by a small table while Urahara prepared some tea and brought to them and sat down on the other side of the table.

"I only heard the basics of what happened." He said as he gave on of the cups to Ichigo who took a sip.

"We were betrayed and the sith knew we where coming, im the only one who made it." Ichigo looked down at his cup.

"What happened to your eye?" Urahara asked.

"A...A sith riped it out." He trembled a bit by the memory of his eye being ripped out.

"Then he did this." He removed his glove and pulled up his sleeve showing his cybernetic arm.

"I see, the sith must have been quite power full." Was all he said before he stood up.

"Wait here i have something i have wanted to give you for a while." He disappeared into another room. Ichigo wondered what it could be. Before he had time to really come up with any ideas Urahara came back holding something thin, wrapped in a piece of black cloth. He sat down and put it on the table in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked at it and removed the cloth revealing a black sword hilt with a blade in a black sheath. He removed the blade from the sheath revealing a pitch black blade.

"The blade is custom made with cortosis, its lightsaber resistant. The sheath is made so its can be attached to your armor at the back. Its yours if you're going to keep being a soldier. Against the sith you will need it." Ichigo put it back to in the sheath.

"Thank you, Urahara." He bowed his head.

"You willl have to find someone else to train tough." He said in a lighthearted tone. Ichigo smiled at that, he could think of someone who could teach him.

"Have you been able to contact my parents?" Ichigo asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Im sorry from what i understand they are on a mission inside of the borders of the empire."

"I understand." Ichigo responded.

For the next hour both Ichigo and Urahara catched up with each other, Ichigos sister also joined them but soon Ichigo had to leave.

"Please don't go brother!" Yuzu begged but her older sister Karin understood and in a more civilized way took farewell. Urahara had disappeared again, and when Ichigo started wondering where he had gone. The older man emerged with a small cat like animal in is hand.

"This is Kon i saved him from the streets and he has been helping me around the store, but if you are gonna have your own ship then i give him to you as a helping hand." Ichigo looked at Urahara with a deadpan expression.

"Are you serious, im going to be in the midst of combat."

"Thats why he will be on the ship, you will probably get a droid with the ship but its always good to have some extra help." After several minutes of bickering Ichigo relented and agreed to take him. After exiting the store Ichigo took a taxi back to the spaceport Kon taking a liking to sit on his shoulder. He sent a message to Rukia telling her about their new companion, she had seemed the indifferent. They arrived at the spaceport after a few minutes of riding through the city, and after a few mistakes at the port they found the ship and Rukia waiting outside it. She had changed her clothes to a pair of loser robes the sleeves ending above her elbows and her top robes ending over her lower robes but held together by her belt with both of her lighstabers hanging from her waist she had removed her gauntlets aswell .

"The ship is ready for takeoff." She explained when they boarded the fairly big ship. It had three floors the lowest being the cargo hold. The second floor was the main floor and the one you entered. The first room that appeared directly after the entrance was the comm room a fairly big room with a holocommunicator in the middle. If you took a right you came to a small corridor if you took a right in that you came to the captains quarters a middle seized room with a double seized bed and a computer and its own shower and other commodities to suit the captain of the ship. If you took a left in the same corridor you came to the crew quarters a big room with seven bunk beds and its own shower room. If you went forward in the first room you get to the bridge which was equipped with all the necessary tech for it to work properly including a star map. If you took a left in the main room. You came to a small set of stairs leading down to the cargo hold and up to the third floor with two rooms one little smaller than the other. The smaller being a relaxation room and the bigger being a training room equipped with a three by three meters sparring mat and other equipment for training. Ichigo was impressed he had never been in this kind of ship. Shaking himself out of his little trans both he and Rukia went up to the bridge while Kon jumped down from his shoulder went to find a bed to sleep on mutering something along the lines of finally being free from the hat wearing maniac and that he would take that freedom to finally sleep. Ichigo punched in the coordinates and after a few seconds they jumped to hyperspace. A monitor showed that it would take around six hours to reach their destination. Ichigo still held his sword he had gotten from Urahara

"Ichigo, there are more to it why the jedi assign me here." Ichigo turned towards her raising his left brow.

"Even though the reasons that already have been said are true there is one more thing. At the medical bay we could feel your force potential." She stated plainly.

"No this is some kind of joke, im not a force sensitive." He stated stubbornly.

"Are you sure Ichigo, didn't you say that before that mission you hade a bad feeling and during the fight with the sith you could tell when he was gonna attack." Ichigo didn't answer he only stood there in silence thinking.

"Sometimes though unusual some peoples force abilities are dormant and only expresses them self subtly like bad feeling before something happens until a traumatic experienced like when you were betrayed awakens them."

"So what now you wanna train me like a jedi? Im a soldier." He stated.

"No you are to old and we understand that is not what you desire, but we feel that it would be for the best if you at least can get some basic training with it." Ichigo turned away thinking.

"I understand if you feel reluctant to it but we will be fighting sith now and at least learning the basics will help you with that, all i ask is that you try it." Ichigo stood there thinking for several minutes when he was done he turned back towards her drawing his black blade holding it up in front of his face looking at it.

"Will this help me against him?" He asked thinking back to the sith.

"Yes and other sith, it will help you protect people from evil."

"Then i agree to learn the basics but lets be clear im not a jedi, and you most promise me." He took a pause and looked away and the back at her

"Train me in the way of saber fighting, i know you have some kinds of different forms." He stated his demands for her training.

"I will train you in the basics giving you control of your powers. Yes we jedi and the sith have the seven lightsaber forms. If that is your desire i will teach you those." Ichigo smiled.

"Good then we have a deal." He said as he sheathed his sword.

"We do have six hours and a training area. Why not start now" He said

"Okay but we wont start with combat yet." She said as they made their way up to the training ring. When they entered the room Ichigo removed his jacket and threw it on the floor and put down his sword at the same place and walked into the circle, Rukia followed and stood in front of him. She motioned him to sit down which he did. Both now siting down in a cross legged.

"Close your eyes." Rukia instructed in a soft tone. He closed his eyes.

"Can you feel the presence of the force around us?" She asked in the same voice.

"Im not sure, i can feel something."

"Just try and keep your focus and listen to the force." She added. Ichigo was a bit unused to this kind of training he had never trained in this kind of way, but he complied.

After about an hour of this training he had gotten a pretty good grasp of hit, he could sense Rukia in front of him and all the equipment in the room. If he stopped concentrating on the room he could feel Kon sleeping on his bed but if he did that he couldn't feel anything in the room he was in.

"Can you feel your sword on the floor?" She asked, during their training she had asked several times what objects he could feel.

"Yes." He answered not opening his eyes. She opened her hand and used the force to pull the sword to her. He felt the sword disappear when it started moving, he couldn't follow moving objects yet. Then he felt it in a way appear in her hand. She put it down on the floor between them.

"Lift it." She commanded. He reached his hand forward and she slapped it before he could take it.

"Ouch what was that about?" He answered half opening his left eye.

"Don´t open your eyes, and lift your sword with the force." He closed his eyes and tried to lift it. After a few minutes it started shaking a bit. After yet a few more moments it started to move more and even lift a little bit. This time he could still keep feeling his sword ut the area of which he could sense anything to only his sword and Rukia in front of him, Ichigo started to feel frustrated, if he couldn't lift a little sword how was he gonna face the sith.

"Don´t get frustrated it will not help." She comforted in a light tone. He took a deep breath concentrating again to lift it this time it moved a bit more.

After another hour he was able to lift his sword to face height. Although he had to concentrate immensely on the sword and it would take much more training until he could use it in action.

"Good Ichigo, thats enough. You have began to form a connection to the force which is the basis for our coming training, even your combat training." She said as they both stood up and bowed. He smiled at the thought about his combat training.

"There are still about three hours left, i believe it would be best to rest for the mission." He stated when they arrived at the living quarters and Rukia agreed, before she closed the door to the crew quarters she left him whit some interesting information about his future training.

"You have learned much faster than i anticipated and i believe that we will be able to start the combat training soon, and who knows if you keep training like this i might even let you craft your own lightsabers." Then with a smile she closed the door before Ichigo could answer, he raised one of his eyebrows. But then turned around and entered his quarters, seeing Kon laying on his bed. After checking his room quickly and finding a medium seized wardrobe with his armor in it. His armor was a standard one except for a few things it had red marking around the joints and other places it was also equipped with a kama at its waist, he assumed Garza had delivered it here, he also found the standard blaster riffle for the Yawata squad the same he had used on that mission, he also found two blaster pistols and noted how the armor had two holsters on either side. After inspecting his equipment he turned down the light in the room and removed his clothes to his undergarments and a shirt moving Kon and moved him to the other end of the bed he layed down in his bed his last thoughts being about what Rukia said about making his own lightsaber, even if hi wasn't a jedi a lightsaber would come in handy against the sith a flash of the blue haired sith appeared in his mind. He shook them off this time he would be prepared Rukia would teach him how to fight him then he fell asleep. Rukia left the man wondering about her last line he had seemed a bit surprised and if she was honest to herself it was a bit amusing to leave him there like that. She went over to the wardrobe making sure her equipment were ready, when Ichigo were away doing what ever he were doing on coruscant Rukia had made sure some of her equipment was properly delivered. After she made sure of that she removed her lightsabers putting them close to he bed and removed her robes down to her under robes and as Ichigo she layed down in her bed her last thought dedicated to how her training of the young man would go. Then she, like Ichigo fell asleep.

After about three hours the ship arrived at Nar Shaddaa and the ship had woken them up. Ichigo swiftly put on his armor and locked is sword on his back. When he was done and he walked out seeing Rukia exit her quarters, he was taken a bit aback by what she was wearing, she was wearing white jedi armor consisting of a chest plate gauntlets two set of leg protection on both of her legs, unlike Ichigos armor, her armor had big gaps around the joints understandable since she was a jedi and needed to be nimble. But it still protected her overall body on top of the armor she wore a brown hooded robe with the hood down the arm of the robe ended just before her elbow. She also wore a more tactical belt with her lightsabers. She bowed her head slightly and headed to the bridge and Ichigo followed after her shortly. When they arrived at the bridge Ichigo piloted the ship to land at the spaceport.

They exited the ship and went for an elevator to get them to the main floor. When they arrived at the main floor the door opened and they saw a man running past the door getting hit by a blaster bolt in his back. Then several bolts started flying from both sides. They both took a step out and looked in both directions, from the way the blaster bolt that killed the man several, what Ichigo assumed too be gangsters hiding behind a bunch of crates and other debris and from the other side Ichigo saw multiple security personal.

"You are a republic soldier right, we are republic officials" One of the men from the side with security personal screamed to Ichigo. He looked at Rukia who looked back at him and nodded. He took cover with the republic official. Rukia stayed but and grabbed one of her lightsabers from her belt and with the push of a button a sliver white blade protruded from her hilt, Ichigo was surprised he had never seen a lightsaber with a silver white blade before he didn't even know they existed. She raised it in an ataru opening guard, the hilt held with both hands at waist level and the blade extended parallel with her body. Ataru was the forth form of lightsaber combat based on jumping and spinning and using ones whole body as a weapon and could also be used with dual sabers, using the force to augment ones speed and strength the form was an all aggressive one. She placed one foot in front of the other so she stood side ways to be a smaller target, and then she jumped high in the air towards the gangsters. Ichigo could barely follow her with his eyes and in the air she raised her saber ready for a downward slash.

AN

So this was a bit slower than the last so i hope that is ok, i will try and get into the action in the next chapter. If you have trouble understanding my description of Rukias armor i do not blame since i didn't describe it very good, i advice you to google Kao cen darach since i took my inspiration from his armor but Rukias is white. I hope it helps. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Star wars tor the trooper and the jedi

Chapter 3

***AN: Im sorry for it taking so long for me to update this story. School and life tends to get in the way. I hope you enjoy chapter 3.***

Rukia jumped towards the gangsters with her blade raised over her head she was at least two meters in the air. On her way down she changed the angle of her blade ever so slightly. Slashing one of the gangsters, a male Cathar from his right shoulder and exiting through his left waist splitting him in half, as she was descending before he could react. She landed in a crouched position and on her way up she spun around and changed her grip from a two handed to a one handed grip to give her better mobility and sliced another of the gangsters close to her. Her lightsaber entered through his right hip and moved up through his left shoulder, the Weequay man just like his companion failed to respond in time to his attacker. He tried to let out a scream of pain but to no avail. His scream was cut off by Rukias silver blade slashing through him, before it could escape his mouth. Now in a standing position she counted her remaining opponents, there we eight of them left. She readjusted the grip on her lightsaber to a two handed a grip once again and positioned it in front of her in a ready stance to attack her next target. They were still stunned from her first assault, they had not anticipated to confront a Jedi. Rukia kept using their surprise to her advantage and chose one of the men in front of her, she moved in quickly and and impaled him through his chest before he could retaliate, her target was a human male with brown hair and tattoos across his face, his eyes filled with anger, and armed with another vibroblade. He had tried to raise his weapon to strike her but she had been the faster of the two and he fell limp. A Twi´lek male with green skin and enraged for the slaughter of his comrades, tried to avenge his friends and aimed his long barreled blaster against her, he was one of the few with a blaster, most were equipped with vibroblades. She sidestepped and used her lightsaber to cut his blaster in two before he could even fire one blaster bolt, the Twi'lek looked at her in surprise she moved in to decapitated him, he was dead before the blaster parts had even touched the floor. His body stood up for a second and then it fell to the ground. She turned around to face two human men preparing to attack her, but before they could do anything their lives were ended by a pair of blaster bolts each fired from Ichigos blaster, he nodded to her to show her he was watching her back, in reality though he had a hard time to follow her speed. When Ichigo was in a direct fight his senses would sometimes grant him almost superhuman reflexes, but now he wasn't in a direct fight only watching Rukia. He wasn't worried, he fullheartedly believed Rukia could handle herself, she was Jedi knight after all she had trained for combat her whole life. Rukia could feel one of them coming up behind her, she quickly changed her grip to a reversed grip and thrusted it backwards impaling the attacker before he could do anything, without even turning around to face the Rodian who had thought he could catch her off guard and ending her with his own blade, he had overestimated his chances by not counting on the sensory powers of the force. Another one of the gangsters were shot down by Ichigo. Rukia turned around to the last two. Both of the human males only stood and looked at her. One of them dropped his blaster acknowledging that it was futile to fight her and turned to run away, while the other one turned around to see where his companion were going, Rukia moved in and impaled him through his chest as he turned back around to face her, he opened his mouth as to say something but he was cut off by the pain of her blade piercing his chest, after she drew out her lightsaber from his chest he fell down to the ground face down. Not seeing any more opponents Rukia deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it back on her belt. She started walking towards Ichigo who had lowered his gun and stepped out of his cover, his face quickly changed from a calm one to an alerted one.

"Rukia behind you!" He screamed and pointed his left finger in her direction. She turned around just in time to dodge a overhead strike with a vibroblade. She spun around and looked at her opponent, a Trandoshan eyeing her with his cold dark, almost black reptilian eyes. He towered just over two meters tall with green scaly skin. He was considerably taller than Rukia but she didn't let that intimidate her, she was used to dealing with larger opponents, they usually underestimated her thanks to that and she was always ready to use that advantage. She ignited her silver blade in a one handed grip and moved in fast, striking three times from different angles trying to quickly overwhelm her opponent, but the lizard blocked all her strikes. She jumped over him and tried to attacking from the back but the Trandoshan were able to turn around in time, when this had failed she kept pushing the attack, but to no luck. After a few minutes the Trandoshan decided to go on the offensive after noticing that she started to feel fatigue taking its toll on her. Rukia started to feel fatigue and decided to go on the defensive and took up her Soresu stance and deflected all of the blows with apparent ease using tight moves around her body conserving as much energy as she could. Ataru was a good style if you could overpower your opponent but if you failed that, you ran the risk of succumbing to one of the forms greatest weakness, fatigue and when that happened the other weakness of form IV would face the user, the form had no defence that could save the user when they became too tired. Ataru consumed much of the practitioners energy reserves and Rukia had already used up too much of her stamina. Even with the energizing power of the force one could only keep going so far before they would tire out. Ichigo noticed she was getting a little slower and tried to get a good angle at at the lizard, but he couldn't get a good shot without risking hitting Rukia, he had to trust her to finish it. Both of the combatants locked blades for a second, they traded stares at each other. The blade lock felt like it lasted forever until the Trandoshan broke their silence by making a set of clicking sounds from the back of his throat.

"You will be my first Jedi kill, one of many." He hissed with his split tongue going in and out of his mouth. She looked at him without betraying any emotion and pushed away from the blade lock. He went for an overhead strike. She blocked and sidestepped from the attack. She moved closer with her blade still under his own weapon pressed against the floor. She leaped up and forward slightly in the air so that she was close to the lizards head. Time felt like it slowed down, her shoulder almost touched her opponents own shoulder they were parallel to each other although she was moving the opposite way as him, they was passing each other. She had her left hand placed across her chest almost like she had another blade in it, her palm was open however. With the force she pulled her other hilt to her waiting hand and closed her palm tightly around the hilt while opening her left arm in a sweeping arc she ignited her second silver blade to its full length in that same movement, to the Trandoshans surprise, he hadn't noticed her second hilt at her waist he had been to careless and swept up in the thrill of battle. In one fell strike she decapitated the lizard, the expression of surprise frozen on his face as his head fell toward the ground. The body twitched and then fell the same way his head. She landed just behind his body, and for her time appeared to have changed back to normal. After she made sure there were no more enemies, not wanting to commit the same mistake twice. She deactivated her lightsabers and started walking back towards Ichigo and the republic official. Ichigo was turned towards her and stood with his back against the security personal believing the danger was over. He watched Rukia making her way back. All but one of the attackers were dead and the only survivor had escaped in fear, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. On instinct he dodged to the side and turned around just avoiding the blaster bolt passing his head, and to his surprise he saw the republic official holding his blaster pointed towards him a small stream of smoke coming from the barrel. Ichigo raised his blaster to respond but before he could fire, one of the security personal fired against him. He dodged and responded by shooting back and hit the man three times in the humans chest killing him on the spot, who fell down to the floor. There were three of them left including the so called republic official. Ichigo jumped over their cover and shot another of the men. From behind the one Ichigo just killed, the second man jumped at him. Ichigos blaster rifle were knocked out of his hand by the charging man and fell to the ground with the man on top of him armed with a knife trying to slit Ichigos troat. Ichigo gabbed his attackers shoulders with both of his hands and placed both his feet against his opponents stomach and with all his strength kicked his opponent back to his feet although he was stunned by the kick to his chest. Seeing an opportunity Ichigo rolled backwards over his left shoulder up to his feet, drawing both of his blaster pistols when he stood up and unleashed a barrage of blaster bolts at the man hitting him with every shot, pushing the man back several steps before the he finally fell to the floor. Ichigo turned towards the traitor who had been the first to attack him, he wanted to attack but he noticed that he was right in the mans line of fire.

"Well fought boy, but im afraid your fight ends here and..." His sentence was cut short as his hand and blaster was pushed away to the side by the force. The power was strong enough rip his blaster out from the grasp of his hand and thrown away too far for him to reclaim it fast enough. After he lost his blaster he quickly looked over at Rukia. He knew he was outmatched against a soldier and a Jedi knight, he moved his left hand to one of his pockets and grabbed something in it and quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth, Rukia used the force to send him towards the wall and pinned him against it, moving quickly towards him and ignited one of her silver lightsabers.

"Who are you? Why are you here? She pointed her lightsaber towards his throat. Ichigo quickly came up behind her with his rifle pointed against his target. Ichigo hadn't expected her usually calm voice being able to be as stern as she was now. It sent a shiver down even Ichigos spine.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" She asked without looking back at him. He could hear a slight hint of worry in contrast to her previously aggressive voice.

"Yeah im fine." He answered looking away a bit, and then back at their captive.

"Answer her question!" He demanded, Ichigo adapting the same kind of demanding voice that Rukia had used before. The man didn't verbally respond instead he only smiled a sinister smile and showing a small green pill between his teeth, before Rukia could pull it away with the power of the force he bit down on it breaking it and swallowing the small liquid stored inside it.

"For the empire!" Was his final words before he started coughing and fell to the ground twitching for a few seconds until he stoped and layed completely still. A small line of crimson tears running down from both of his eyes and his barely closed mouth. Rukia deactivated her silver blade and turned to Ichigo as she reattached the hilt on her hip. Ichigo removed a small round holocommunicator from his belt with his left hand and held it in his open palm. After a few seconds the small image of general Garza appeared in his hand.

"Lieutenant, i trust you have arrived on Nar Shaddaa." She went right to the mission.

"Yes general, however there have been some hostilities." He answered and saluted the image.

"Hostilities? Of what kind?"

"We were attacked by gangsters and after that an imperial agent posing as a republic official tried to kill us. He took his own life before he could be interrogated." He reported.

"Imperials? I see then its worse than i thought. The base that i told you about works like an outpost for the SIS on this planet and holds the locations and entry codes for our more important bases on this planet that holds important information."

"So more like a decoy?" He asked.

"Even so the base hold important data, i will send the location and access codes to your holo device, Garza out." She saluted and disappeared and in her place a map of the area appeared showing a building not far from their position. It was thankfully walking distance. They were ready to move out. Even though it was close it would still take a little while to walk there. They exited the space port surprised by the lack of security. When they exited the port and started walking down the street, people were eyeing them every step they took, Ichigo weren't surprised an armed republic soldier and Jedi were not a common sight on Nar Shaddaa and people knew Jedi liked to take down criminals and almost all of the citizens of this planet were criminals. Nar Shaddaa was a bit like the lower levels of Coruscant Ichigo thought to himself, he had already seen several products that were illegal in republic space. The world were known for being a gathering place for the scum of the galaxy, bounty hunters and gang members could be found everywhere, you could get anything for the right price. You could also get a few things for free, death your own if you offended the wrong people in the millions of cantinas and alley ways. Both of them were walking in silence, after a few minutes of the silence Ichigo started to get tired of it.

"You handled yourself pretty well back there." He complimented trying to start a conversation and looked away to the side.

"Glad to impress you." She said lightheartedly. He wasn't sure if she was making fun of him or just accepted the compliment, as bad as it was he admit to himself.

"About these forms you told me about, which do you use." He asked trying to both continue the exchange without it falling back to silence and he also wanted to get a grasp on the way she had been fighting back at the port.

"I have experience in all of the seven forms, my brother is the head battlemaster of the temple, being the one to appointing and overseeing the other battlemasters of the order. I wish to follow his path and eventually become a battlemaster myself, that is why i have followed the path of the Jedi guardian, focusing more on my lightsaber skills. Battlemasters are hailed as the greatest lightsaber combatants and instructors of the order." He nodded not wanting to cut her off. He had grown up hearing about Jedi battlemasters being great warriors and expert duelists, he had also heard stories about the current head battlemaster, Master Kuchiki he was one of the youngest battlemasters to ever reach the position of head battlemaster and hailed as one of the greatest duelists of the order, who apparently were his Jedi companions brother which explained Rukias prowess he had witnessed firsthand earlier.

"To answer your question, i have chosen to as of now specialize in form II Makashi, form III Soresu and form IV Ataru. I have also started furthering my training of form VI Niman as of late. My brother requested that i at least train a bit in all forms under him to get a basic ground to stand on in each and all of them, and to be able to identify them in my opponents and use my own styles to counter any style they may use." She continued after a short silence.

"Your brother? I didn't know you had one." He asked genuinely curious.

"He is actually my adoptive brother, he married my sister when i was younger, thanks to him my sister and i were taken in by the Jedi and were allowed to live at the temple. I was young when this happened and the Jedi noticed my force sensitivity and decided to train me in the ways of the force. My sister, Hisanna however was not force sensitive enough to be trained. Thankfully since my brother married her she was allowed to remain at the temple, we lived there for a few years. Until. Until the sith attacked the temple on Coruscant." Her lips trembled momentarily while remembering the horrible attack, she had been off world at the time on a training mission. She had been notified briefly what had occurred although without any details, during her way back to Coruscant and she had been summoned to Tython where she had been informed what exactly had happened by both her brother and the council. Ichigo could hear the tone of her voice dropping and her voice saddened, he also saw for a second her lip tremble a bit by the memories he had accidentally brough up. The horrifying attack on the temple commenced by the Sith had occurred only five years ago and had resulted in the treaty of Coruscant. Lots of good people Jedi and non Jedi alike had been killed in the attack, he himself had been on Coruscant when the Sith took control. At first Ichigo still a hot blooded teenager had wanted to defend his home and fight back, however Urahara hadn't let him. The older man had explained that he needed to stay put and protect what was most important to Ichigo, his sisters. He had hid with Urahara and his sisters in the store, vowing that if Sith troops entered the store he would fight and die to protect them. Thankfully they hadn't bothered with looting a small insignificant store among thousand others. This attack had been one of his reasons to sign up as quickly as he could, he wanted to make sure that his sisters would never have to fear the Sith on Coruscant again. He snapped himself out of his memories. He decided to change the subject back to their training, he didn't want to pry too much in these sensitive matters, if she ever wanted to tell him he would listen but he wouldn't pry.

"So what form are you gonna teach me?" He asked sounding exited, believing the way he changed subject worked out for the better, gearing it towards a more positive road.

"First you have to learn how to use basic force augmentation so that you can use a lightsaber and the the different forms to their fullest extent. After that, well i have been thinking that form II makashi and form V with the direction towards Djem So will work out for you. I have chosen these since i belive you mostly want to focus on training in lightsaber vs lightsaber." She stated feeling that she had chosen the right styles for him, she knew he would ask her to specify. Ichigo looked at her with his right eyebrow raised, he was confused.

"And those involve?" She sighed a bit to tease him a bit, it apparently worked since he looked away for a second.

"Makashi is designed for lightsaber dueling focusing on precise footwork and blade control and uses stabs instead of wide sweeps and power blows. Djem So is also used for lightsaber dueling but on the other hand it uses power attacks and the idea is to block and counter attack immediately giving you a good defense and a strong offence. I might teach you from the other forms aswell perhaps Ataru and also some parts of form I Shii-Cho to learn the basics."

"I see, sounds like they will fit me well, what is Ataru and Shii-Cho?" Ichigo asked.

"You saw how i jumped and spun around in the fight at the spaceport?" He nodded.

"Ataru incorporates a lot of force augmented acrobatics, its an all aggressive style. Some Jedi do not like the style due to its aggressive style but its still accepted, it also uses training in unarmed combat, which i assume would be something for you. It is however noted for being weak against many opponents." He nodded.

"But didn't you use it in the space port against the gangsters in the space port?" He noted a bit confused.

"Yes, even if it is a noted weakness you can overcome it. I have trained in this form for a long time and have been able to overcome that." She explained, and Ichigo nodded it should have been obvious to him, as a trained fighter he knew there were weakness in different moves but that dose kinds weaknesses could be worked around, he thought to himself.

"Shii-Cho is the very basics of lightsaber combat it teaches you about the different body target zones and basic attack and parry moves and also training in blaster deflection. It is also highly randomized and the user is encourage to let the force guide your blade. Dont dismiss it for its simple style, in the hand of a master it can be truly devastating." She explained to Ichigo.

"I see, i look forward to learn." He simply answered.

"So i told you about my family, what about yours?" She looked up at him. He was a bit caught by surprise this time it was she who changed the topic of the discussion, if she did it with purpose or not he couldn't tell.

"Well my father and mother are SIS operatives, my mother started out as an agent for imperial intelligence but later defected during the war after meeting my father and seeing the true nature of the empire. So for the rest of the war they worked closely together against the empire. Me and my sisters grew up with an old friend of my father, Urahara Kisuke on Coruscant. He was the one who gave me the sword and both he and my father trained me in teras kasi. My parents weren't there so much because of their work but still, they are one of the reasons i signed up." A small smile played on his usually serious face at the thought of his parents.

"You have sisters?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yuzu and Karin, they are both younger than me so they still live with Urahara back on Coruscant." He couldn't help but keep his smile at the thought of his sisters. Rukia noted that this was one of the few times during their short time together he had smiled. He must care much for his sisters she thought to herself.

"I see. It seems we have reached our destination." She answered motioning at a store that matched the image they had received from Garza. The base was disguised as a small store. They entered the store, it was completely empty and the lights were turned off. After looking around quickly they made their way to the back, there they found a locked door. With the codes Ichigo had received from the general they were able to unlock it revealing an elevator inside. The way down took only a few moments, when the door opened to their horror they saw several bodies on the ground some were imperial soldiers, and others SIS operators. Ichigo walked up to one them and bent down and examined it, he could see blaster bolt holes in several of them. He stood up and they both turned to the large door which had been sliced open in a large round opening. Rukia looked at the markings.

"This has been made by lightsabers. Sith." She stated and they entered the main room, there were more bodies on the ground however most of them had been killed by lightsaber cuts. They walked up to the main computer, it was on total lockdown. Thankfully the codes they had received would fix that. After a few moments the sound of the computers processors coming to life broke the silence.

"Lets see what happened." He suggested, Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Computer start security safety footage playback during base compromise." Ichigo ordered and the computer activated the security footage playback. The door was cut open and two Sith entered the room and started carving up the SIS operators and security personal who had been ready for them, they had sadly not been enough. One of the Sith was an older human male around fifty years of age with gray long hair in a knot in the back and the second, a younger human another male with short brown hair maybe in his twenties. Both were clad in dark robes. After ending the slaughter they walked up to the main computer and started to access the computer, before they were done one of the operators stood up, still alive with a small remote in his hand pressing the only button on it, putting the computer in security lockdown. The older sith took a grip around the throat of the operator with the power of the force and snapped his neck killing him instantly.

"We got enough." The older sith stated as they walked out through the entrance. Ichigo stoped the recording.

"Computer, what did last user access and download?" Ichigo asked

"Last user downloaded, security codes and location of delta base located on Nar Shaddaa, the download was however incomplete due to total computer shutdown." Ichigo connected his holo device to the computer.

"Computer how much of the data was downloaded?" Ichigo asked.

"Only the security pass codes to access elevator and district location of delta base however precise coordinates were unable to download."

"Computer download all data on delta base to this holo device." Ichigo commanded the computer.

"Checking security codes for download permission, security codes recognized. Downloading commenced. Download complete." Ichigo removed the holo device after the minute long download.

"Computer execute emergency shut down." Ichigo ordered and saw all the screens shut down and could hear the processors shuting down.  
>"We better hurry." Rukia stated as they walked back towards the elevator.<p>

"Yeah they might not have the exact coordinates but they have had quite some time to search, i just hope we are not to late." Rukia nodded and they entered the elevator.

After a quick journey through the district they made their way to the coordinates they had received. This walk had been quiet, both were preparing themself for the battle that might come. They entered the shop it was as empty as the last one they had been at it was almost identical in its design. They moved towards the elevator in the back part of the small shop. Before they could enter Rukia turned towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo don't attack the Sith mindlessly, let me deal with them." He didn't respond but only nodded looking forward. They entered the elevator and went down. When the doors opened they saw even more SIS operatives dead on the floor all killed with lightsaber cuts and the same circular opening in the door leading to the base as with the last one. They entered the big room slowly and saw even more bodies on the ground some didn't even have any wounds but their necks were snapped in unnatural ways, the expression of pain frozen on their faces even in death. Ichigo was disgusted by the cruelty and then looked back at the center of the room. Two dark figures stood just a few meters up ahead in front of the main computer. They both turned around and Ichigo raised his weapon and Rukia grabbed one of her hilts in her right hand.

"Welcome Jedi, soldier. I am lord Carnoc, this is my apprentice Nakgor. You will die here and now. Kill the soldier." The gray haired man welcomed with a sinister smile and turned towards his younger apprentice at his last command.

"Yes my master." The young man named Nakgor answered eagerly and with the help of the force jumped towards his new opponent igniting his crimson lightsaber in the jump. Rukia ignited her own weapon and moved to intercept the strike before the Sith could reach Ichigo, but the older Sith jumped against her with his red lightsaber in an attack and forced her to block his strike causing the unmistakable crackling sound of colliding lightsabers.

"You will have to deal with me first." The older Sith explained locking blades with her. She didn't answer and only broke away to attack again.

Ichigo were just able to jump back before the Sith were able to strike him down. The Sith landed with his saber striking the ground, in a crouched position, he quickly got up and closed in and went for a side strike against his torso. Ichigo instantly knew what he had to do almost like it was his instincts, he dropped his gun and reached for the sword on his back. He was just able to draw it and block the swipe just before it hit his ribcage. The Sith looked in surprise that the soldier had blocked a lightsaber with a mere sword. The cut of a lightsaber could cut through almost anything, he wasn't sure how the soldier could have blocked it. Ichigo took advantage of the Siths surprise and sent his left fist against the Siths face, who dodged and jumped back. Ichigo grabbed his sword in a two handed grip and placed it in front of him. The Sith adapted the same stance and for a second both of them just starred at each other and then at the same time both charged head first against each other. The electric sounds of the Siths lightsaber clashing against Ichigos sword broke the silence between the combatants. In the background Ichigo could hear the buzzing sound of Rukias and the older Siths lightsaber clashing against each others blades, he had to block out her fight though, he couldn't let that distract him if he did, he would surely die. The Sith sent a overhead strike against Ichigo who blocked it and responded by sending a side ways cut against the Siths chest ment to slash his ribcage but the Sith quickly stepped back. Ichigo might not have been trained in any of the lightsaber forms yet, but in his military training he had been thought how to use vibroblades, his sword wasn't a vibroblade but it was close enough. And thanks to his martial arts training he was able to keep up with the Sith although the fight was beginning to tire him. He wanted to figure out what forms the Sith used but he didn't have the knowledge to decide that, however he noticed that it was balanced and not overwhelming in either speed nor strength. The Sith sent a stab against Ichigo, the soldier sidestepped with ease. Nakgor started to become frustrated, how could a mere soldier stand against a Sith he thought to himself. He started attacking more and more but the soldier seemed to be able to at least keep up with him. He decided to augment his strength with the force and crush the soldier. The Sith sent a wide sideswipe which missed Ichigo using the momentum of it to spin his whole body and used both the kinetic power he gained from the spin and the augmentation from the force to kick Ichigo right in the chest when he had spun around, the kick sent Ichigo flying three meters. Thankfully his body armor had taken most of the damage but he was still sent flying to the ground. It wasn't a regular kick he could feel that much, it was much stronger than it should have been with only that momentum, then he remembered Rukia telling him about force augmentation, with that a force user could augment their speed strength and all their physical abilities beyond what was humanly possible. Ichigo tried to stand up. When he got to his feet he was immediately hit in the chest by a powerful push sending him flying two more meters. He landed on his stomach and after a few moments raised himself to his knees and slightly bent his upper body forward feeling a sharp pain in his chest, his head was lowered and could only stare down at the floor, his arms hung limp at his sides. He wanted to stand up but he was too tired, too weak. He was too weak to do anything right now. His sword was so close to him but his arm wouldn't move a centimeter. The Sith moved up to the boy who was crouched forward on his knees stoping only three meters away.

"You fought well but you are no match against the power of the dark side." He explained with confidence in his voice and walked closer to the soldier. Ichigo could hear the humming of the lightsaber as the Sith moved closer, however it sounded like it was several meters away, his senses had begun to dull. The Sith was now only two meters away from Ichigo and pointed his lightsaber towards the hunched man.

"Time to die, soldier boy. Know that you never stood any chance against a Sith" He raised his lightsaber. In that moment Ichigo knew it was over, the Sith started raising his weapon. Something about the way the Sith said the last word angered Ichigo beyond belief and out of nowhere suddenly Ichigo could feel an incredible rush of power, by the likes he had never felt before. His chest didn't hurt anymore, he wasn't tired anymore instead he felt more energized then he had felt in his life and he felt more powerful than he had ever felt. Before the Sith could strike him down Ichigo, acting on pure instinct looked up and trusted his left hand with an open palm forward towards the Sith, whose eyes widened in shock at the move. The Sith felt the crushing power of the force connecting with his chest sending him flying through the air, he had been so caught off guard that he hadn't even been able to throw up his force shield that would have normally guarded against such attacks, although he wasn't sure if he would have been able to stop it entirely. It felt like an uncontrolled burst of primal power. He flew several meters before he hit the floor with a loud thud landing on his back and rolled a meter before he started to stand up. Ichigo grabbed his sword and leaped towards his opponent who had been pushed away, he charged towards the Sith with a speed he had never experienced before, it was as if the rest of the world moved in slow motion. Ichigo moved in to finish his opponent and just as before he acted on pure instinct but because of that he didn't think entirely straight. When Nakgor stood up he was just able to see a flash of white armor and orange closing in, before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the black sword his opponent had wielded in their fight, had been stabbed through his body and the man he had believed to have been defeated just a few seconds ago standing in front of him holding the sword.

"I... Impossible." The Sith stuttered before Ichigo drew his sword out from his chest. The Sith stood still for a second coughing and streams of crimson blood started running down his cheeks and then his body fell limp and Ichigo looked at Rukia and her battle. She was battling the older and after watching the obviously stronger opponent of the two Sith. He watched her fighting, he had to admit she was an amazing fighter. He knew she was only using one lightsaber but to his eyes she seemed to be wielding five. Rukia had felt the power rising in Ichigo when he had sent his powerful push, she had also seen him finishing his opponent, now she only had to think about her own fight. She decided to try another Ataru frenzy although not breaking her opponents defence it did force the older man back. The Sith had a good form, she had come to a plausible conclusion, he was using form VI Niman. Form VI Niman took bits and pieces from all of the lightsaber forms before it, its basis was however rooted in form III Soresu, it was known to have no weakness but also no strengths either. She was using her age advantages to dance around him striking from different directions. He decided to start fighting back, and started a set of offensive sequences. She responded by taking up a defensive posture and took his offensive head on. During one of his attack sequences he confirmed Rukias suspicion of his form VI mastery by sending a powerful force push in the middle of his attack, form VI was known for it teaching of chaining in force abilities in ones lightsaber sequences. She was sent back, thankfully her force shield absorbed most of the damage and she could land safely on her feet just a few meters away from her opponent. But when she landed she could see Ichigo charging the old Sith. The Sith had with the sensory power of the force noticed Ichigo charging him, but he didn't make any attempt to stop him.

"Ichigo no!" Rukia screamed before Ichigo could attack, but he didn't listen he still felt the rush of power and felt invincible, he went for a over head power strike. The Sith easily blocked the sloppy basic attack, Ichigo started attacking as fast as he could. The Sith easily deflected all of them.

"Just because the force gave you a helping boost, you think you can stand against me? You are too arrogant boy!" The Sith taunted sounding almost offended, but Ichigo didn't care and tried to attack again. The Sith blocked and retaliated with a wide swipe towards the boys side, Ichigo tried to dodge with a back spin. It was almost successful however the tip of the Siths lightsaber braced Ichigos left arm during his spinning dodge. After bracing the boy lord Carnoc sent a powerful push with the force sending the orange haired young man flying, and in the air thes Sith sent a powerful stream of lightning against Ichigo, thankfully his armor had conductors to protect him from electric damage, however conductors could only do so much against the force lightning of a Sith lord. Ichigo landed on the ground, slightly twitching from the pain and aftereffects of the lightning. He forced himself to sit up against the wall. He saw Rukia moving towards the Sith. She had equipped her second weapon and ignited her second blad, but to Ichigos surprise the blade in her left hand only extended to about half its regular length effectively turning it into a lightsaber shoto. She moved in and started their battle once again, determination glowing from her whole body. Ichigo noticed that she had changed her tactics and style. She was fighting more, elegantly that was the only word he could describe it as. Rukia had changed her form to form II Makashi. She moved forward using quick jabs and controlled attacks. She forced him backward by her unrelenting footwork and blade work forcing the older Sith on the defensive. He could feel his defence slowly being broken down by her fast stabs and precise footwork. He decided to go on the offensive once again and in a step backward he sent a over head slash, Rukia used her shoto to block the strike as a parrying dagger and in blinding speed, too fast for the tiring old man to respond sent her main weapon to pierce him right through his chest ending the masters life the same way his apprentice had unlike his apprentice though he died with a smile on his face knowing their mission had been accomplished, he fell limp to the ground. After making sure her opponent wouldn't get up and attack her, she ran to Ichigo.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" She crouched down in front of him.

"Yeah im fine its just a scratch." He tried to stand up and she helped him up.

"I will take care of it when we get to the ship." She assured him, she let go of his arm when she noticed he could stand on his own, he nodded and started walking towards the computer. He looked over the screens.

"No!" Ichigo blurted out when he saw the information displayed on the screens. A big chunk of information had been transmitted to an unknown location, Ichigo downloaded all the information about the transmission to his holo device and shut down the computer and contacted general Garza, after a few seconds the projection of Garza appeared.

"Lieutenant, report." She sounded stressed.

"The Sith infiltrated the base and were able to transmit an unknown amount of data to an unknown location, i have downloaded all the information about the transmission and i locked down the computer, and the Sith here are all dead." Ichigo looked away in shame, he knew he had failed greatly. If the general were mad she didn't show it she only kept her stern expression, but he could feel her anger.

"I am sending several teams of soldiers and operatives to deal with the base, you can return to your ship and when you do contact me again." She instructed him.

"Yes general, im sor..." He was cut off by Garza shutting of the transmission.

"Are you sure you are alright, Ichigo. We did everything we could." Rukia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah im fine. I know." He answered hollowly. After gearing up they started walking towards the exit.

After walking for about an hour thankfully without any incident they entered their ship. When they entered Kon came to greet them and after a quick glance he could tell to back down and walked to the right wall and leaned against it to see what they were going to do now. Ichigo activated the large holocommunicator in the center of the room and after a few moments the image of general Garza appeared. Ichigo gave her a full mission briefing neglecting no detail however insignificant they appeared to be. After about thirty minutes they had concluded the briefing.

"I see Lieutenant, we will have to decode all of the data you gave us and try to find who they sent it to. It might take days, i want you to stand by for further orders, when we find what we need." She ordered him using a tone that informed him that it was not up for discussion.

"Yes general." He saluted and glanced away in shame. He didn't like having to explain his failure.

"Garza out." The image of the general disappeared. Ichigo brought his mechanic fist down hard on the console in frustration.

"She don't think i can handle it." He complained his back turned towards Rukia. Kon feeling that it would be best if he gave them time slipped away and went back to his new sleeping spot in Ichigos quarters on the bed by the left foot side.

"Thats not true she just needs you to stay put. I actually think this is for the positive." She stated.

"How so?" Ichigo asked while he turned around to face her.

" We can use this time to train, since you seem to insist on engaging Sith even when i tell you not to." She moved her arms to her chest and crossed them over her chest plate and eyed him her violet eyes showing her frustration although her words had a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, im sorry about that." He didn't look her in the eye.

"Oh well, lets do something about your left arm, remove your weapons and upper body armor." He looked at her questionably but after a sigh from her her he did as she told him. When he had removed his weapons and armor until his black tight body suit which had a burnt hole by his left arm. They were both siting down in a cross legged position on the floor and Rukia put her both of her hands just over his wound and closed her eyes concentrating hard. Ichigo could see his wound slowly healing, after a while it was closed and his skin returned to its natural light color. Rukia opened her eyes.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked his eyes widened and his voice sounding astonished.

"With the help of the light side one can learn to heal wounds, although an amazing ability it does have its limitations." She answered, she was already bit tired from the technique. She could use it but she was by no means a master of the technique.

"So you wanted to train now that we are to be on stand by, when do we start?" Ichigo asked sounding exited, he seemed to have forgotten about the mission.

"We can start in a few hours, we should rest until then." She suggested Ichigo nodded and they both went towards their quarters. They bowed to each other and entered their rooms. Ichigo removed all of his weapons and armor and put on a loose plain black shirt before he layed down in his bed, it was but then that he felt how exhausted and how his body ached after all the fighting that had occurred and the strain his body had been under during his empowerment of the force. He noticed Kon sleeping on the other side of the bed. After only closing his eyes for a few seconds he could feel sleep coming over him and he gladly accepted it. Rukia entered her room and started removing her Jedi armor and brown robe and placed them in on of the lockers located in the room. She was now only wearing her brown body suit which she had worn under the armor. She was too tired to change and decided that they were comfortable enough to sleep in and layed down in her bed when she did she could feel her entire body being sore after both her use of the armor, it was light but it was still extra weight she was also sore after all the fighting that had put strain on her body even with the help of the force. She placed her lightsabers on the table next to her bed to have the closely to her. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
